March Mayhem
Formerly St. Patrick's Day Massacre. In 2017 and 2018, this was a Thunder exclusive mega-event. 'March Mayhem 2014' *'3' - Danny Phantom attacked Chip Skylark after the match. *'4' - Anakin attacked Spider-Man during the match. Ghost Rider attacked Robin after the match. 'March Mayhem 2015' - *'2' - Vlad Masters distracted the ref, allowing Jake to use a sledgehammer to the sternum, followed by an Am-Drag Special for the pinfall win. *'3' - The NWO's third member was revealed to be Captain Jack Sparrow, who laid out all three Avengers with Pirate's Plunges after the match. *'5' - Robin came into the cage and attacked Superman, allowing Jack Frost to retain the title. Then, The Vigilante Sting appeared to come down to the ring and confront Jack Frost face-to-face, leading to him hitting a Scorpion Death Drop on Jack Frost. But it was later revealed to be Hogarth Hughes in disguise, who eventually knocked out Jack Frost outside the ring. Hogarth and Robin then celebrated as they left the arena and the show ended. * Regularly-appearing superstar Danny Phantom made a cameo appearance backstage, and also Homer and Bart Simpson continued their battle backstage. This time, with the help of Bart's tag-team partner, Chip Skylark, Bart took out Homer with a power-bomb on the soda machine. 'March Mayhem 2016' *'1' - Po the Kung Fu Panda challenged Nacho for his A113 Championship after the match. *'3' - Danny Phantom chose "The American Dragon" Jake Long as his partner in their challenge for the Tag Team Titles at the Big Birthday Bash. *'4' - Hulk used the steel steps to get him intentionally disqualified, then Homer delivered a Simpson Stunner to Hulk after the match. *'5' - PCWL Owner Chuck Norris confronted Superman, wanting to know - as a result of his victory - who Superman selected to be his opponent at the Big Birthday Bash. Superman chose Chuck Norris as his opponent, and even made it a Hell in a Cell Match. *'6' - Edward Elric confronted Homer Simpson in the ring after the match as a preview of the main event for the Undisputed Championship at the Big Birthday Bash as the show went off the air. 'March Mayhem 2017' * Rush Preshow - Mario's original partner, Luigi, was taken out of the match due to an injury he sustained in a two-on-one backstage assault by InuYasha and Hellboy. * 1''' - Since DX won, both Gohan and Naruto will be in the Thunder main event challenging for the Icons Championship at the Big Birthday Bash. But if Triple X won, Gohan would've been out of that same match. * '''5 - Elimination order: InuYasha, Chuck Norris, Tommy Dreamer, Jack Frost, Hellboy 'March Mayhem 2018' * 2''' - SCAW General Manager Green Lantern personally introduced Shazam to the ring. * '3 '- Broly beat up Goku and Naruto after the match. * '''5 - Broly assisted Gohan in winning the title after Broly was already eliminated. Naruto came down to the ring after the match and hit Gohan with a Shonen Jump in the middle of the ring as the show went off the air. 'March Mayhem 2019' - - - - - - - - - * 3''' - Naruto attacked Luffy after the match. * '7 '- Elric cashed in Money in the Bank after the initial title match to become the new champion. '''March Mayhem 2020 Category:Current Monthly Mega Events